Love with Life
by reignanne
Summary: Sequel to The Other Way Around. Set a few months after
1. Chapter 1 Oooppsss

Title: LOVE WITH LIFE

Author: reign_anne

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: R

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Sequel to The Other Way Around. Set a few months after.

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

Sorry for the delay. Unbeta'ed, so I apologize for the mistakes.

**Chapter 1 – Ooopss**

===Callie===

_What's taking her so long? _I heard noises coming from the bathroom. I was about to stand up and abandon this all together when her voice stopped me.

"Are you ready?"

"Um… yes."

"Did you do everything I told you?"

"Yes, my lady. I followed your orders just like a good little girl," I answered with a roll of my eyes.

"Close your eyes," came the husky command.

"But…"

"Close it or I bolt."

_Such a fucking tease… I swear I will make her pay for this… _ I forcefully shut my eyes off. I probably looked dignified grumbling to myself, I wanted to scream at her but my inner rant was interrupted when I heard a click and a slow song came on.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

"And your hands?"

"Firmly planted behind me while I am uncomfortably sitting on this fucking chair." _Great, I have turned into a foul mouthed woman. _

"Oh come on, Calliope. Don't be like this." I heard her move around, "You asked for this, remember?"

"I asked for sexy time. Not torture time. And my ass is numb and this chair is hard and my nipples have probably shriveled while waiting for you!"

I heard a throaty laugh from my side. I whipped my head towards the sound. I know I was in for a very sexy and hot and exhausting night. But I want it now and she is making me wait. _Damn her and her ooooh… _she straddled me then soon after, I heard a metal click sound from my back. _Oh god, she just cuffed me to the chair. _I gulped. _Great Torres, you gulped. Pull yourself together. You're a rock star, remember. _I tried to open my eyes.

"Keep them closed."

"You just cuffed me!" I asked, half surprised, half turned on.

"Hmm…"

"You're driving me mad."

"That's the point."

"Arizona," I breathlessly begged. _How sexy of me. _No response, instead she stood up. I heard scraping sound on the floor.

"It's not fair," I squirmed on my seat, which was probably already soaked from my center. "I am naked, practically strapped to a chair and I cannot see you."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Fuck patience. I'm no virtuous woman!"

"But a woman nonetheless, which I really like."

I shivered when I felt her near my lips. She was near me. I lunged forward hoping to catch her lips. Foiled. I heard her laugh. I was about to scream in frustration when she commanded, "Open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and I squinted. It took me a few seconds to adjust my eyes to the dimly illuminated room. There were only a few candles around, giving the room a hazy glow. When my eyes adjusted, I frowned, _Where is she? _A lamp across the room clicked and the light spilled over the chair in front of it. What I saw almost made me come. The light shadowed her upper body like a halo. She was sitting with her legs spread open. My mouth watered at the amount of skin I was presented with. The bare legs crossed and I frowned.

"Open them," I demanded with a growl. The owner of the said legs remained frozen. "Arizona," I begged again. Any other day, I wouldn't beg but with the feast spread in front me, the hell I care. So, I begged, once again, _I hate her. _"Arizona, please…"

I watched as the milky, bare, and well-toned legs uncross then slowly rise. I swallowed, utterly captivated by her sight. I tried to catch her eyes as another song came on but they were concealed by the black cap she was wearing. That's when her outfit clued me in. She was wearing a barely-buttoned white police blouse. I could see the smooth curve of her breasts threatening to escape from the top. I licked my lips, almost feeling those in my mouth.

"Oh, I forgot something," she finally spoke. She turned around and walked towards the lighted bathroom, swaying her hips purposely. "Don't go anywhere," she teased.

_As if I could._ I waited patiently, thinking that she would be back shortly. She didn't. _That sneaky…. _she was making me wait. I wanted to scream. Finally, after about 5 minutes she entered the room without the cap. She smiled at me and I pulled from my restraints and twitched because I wanted to tackle her for leaving me like that. She gave me a smug smile and said, "Sorry, I was looking for this." She showed me a key, probably for the hand cuffs but I could care less.

"You're a fucking tease!"

"Do you want me to untie you?"

_Do I? Hmm decisions decisions. _As much as I wanted to be freed, I liked the idea of being under her mercy, I shook my head 'no.' I was very excited and very… wet. She smirked at me and I knew she was proud of her smug little self for being able to control me like that. The hell I care, reputation be damned. I needed to be fucked by her.

"If you say so." She threw the key behind me then picked up the remote. She walked towards the stereo and rifled through the CD's, in an excruciatingly slow pace. She pulled out several CD's and casually inspected them. I cleared my throat, rather impatiently. She turned her head and smirked, there it is again, the smug smile. I wanted to wipe that off her face.

"Can I help you, Calliope?"

I sighed and grumbled, "I hate to cut your shopping short, but my hands are going numb," I jiggled my hands behind me to emphasize my point.

"What does it matter, you won't be needing them anyway."

I threw her a dirty and menacing look, becoming less amused and a lot hornier with her antics. Before I could say more, she finally chose a song and hit play. She started swaying, while her back was still turned from me.

_Oh god, she is going to kill me._ That was the only thought in my mind when I heard the song. There is something dirty and filthy about listening to this song.

Arizona slowly turned and flipped her shoes off, which I just noticed now. Her hips swayed deliciously in rhythm with the music. I watched her dance lasciviously and provocatively in front of me. I felt all the blood in my body pool in my southern region. She winked as she sang along.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_(be your man)_

"Well I cannot be your man, but I can be your woman," she winked at me again.

_Fucking hell. She even knows the words to the song. _Is it possible for someone to be so adorable and dirty at the same time? I mentally asked myself. She straddled me and instantly I felt the dampness between her legs. _Arizona, you dirty little girl. _She continued singing while giving me a lap dance. I almost screamed _Hallelujah! _I lost track of the song when she said….

"Take my blouse off."

"Um… I'm kinda tied up," was my breathy response.

"Use your mouth."

I almost came with her words. I grinned as I lowered my mouth. She continued grinding and singing on my lap.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky, sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah _

I looked at her blouse and smiled. This won't take long, only two buttons were holding the blouse. I grasped the first with my teeth and yanked it open. I felt warm wetness on my lap and I couldn't help but smile at her obvious arousal. I spit the button to the side and wasted no time in pulling sharply at the last one. At last, the top opened and she shrugged it off, making her breast jiggle in front of me. I lunged forward and took one with my mouth.

"Oh god, Calliope." Her voice was hoarse, she abandoned singing in favor of moaning. Can't say I'm disappointed. I love her breathy and husky moans. She tangled her hands on my hair and urged me on. I felt her leaned down a little and started rubbing against my thigh, I moaned at the wetness. She pulled back and her breast popped out from my mouth. I blinked rapidly at the loss. But then she replaced it with the other, then said "Suck."

Well what else could I do but suck. I smiled against her and teased her a little but she shoved it quite forcefully into my mouth. "Suck harder."

She was now grinding harder on me and the chair started to wobble. I could feel the bruises against my wrist from the cuffs but that was the least of my concern.

"Hmm… I love your mouth… and your tongue."

I arched up, urging her to grind down harder. She looked hot and sexy while grinding on my lap. Her moves became frantic as I felt her wetness pool in my thigh. She was close, I was sure. She moved faster but before she could slip over, I felt something crack and the next thing I know we were on the floor and I screamed…. "Aaaaahhh." It wasn't a good scream.

We managed to break the chair and we ended up on the floor. My left arm sandwich between the floor and the chair. I struggled against the handcuffs as Arizona scrambled to get off me.

"Oh my god, are you okay… oh my god… oh my god."

Normally, I would be proud at hearing her chant "oh my god" but at this very moment, I wasn't smiling. I groaned at my misfortune.

"Arizona… my arm…"

She looked down then started to panic. She slipped on her robe and ran out of the room, I heard a faint "I'm gonna call for help."

_Aw fuck!_

======xxxxxxx======

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting in the ER of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. With Bailey examining my arm. Well trying to, since I refused to uncross them from my chest. Yes, I'm sulking, and pouting, so what? My libido's been crushed along with what's left of my dignity. Arizona sat across me in another gurney, apologetic look on her face. Mark and Addison were standing on the side, looking at me with smiles on their faces.

When my girlfriend told me she was calling for help, I expected her to call Cristina from the other room. Instead, she came back a minute later with Mark in tow, the next minutes were spent on Mark laughing and howling at seeing my state, Arizona smacking him then helping me dress up. And now we're here, with my self-respect in shambles and my friends maniacally laughing at me.

"You two, get out of here," Bailey pointed at Mark and Addison.

"Um no, we're her friends." Mark reasoned.

"And friends support their friends during bad times," Addison added with a smirk.

Bailey just shook her head and looked at me. She forcefully uncrossed my arms and examined it. "So, tell me what happened?"

The question sent the two stooges into a fit of giggles. Mark stopped when Arizona kicked him. Unfortunately, Addison was out of her reach.

"Um… there was an incident with the chair," Arizona answered.

"Huh? Chair?" She looked at me for confirmation. I nodded. "You slipped from a chair?"

"You can say that."

Once again, the miserable two dissolved into laughters. I looked at Arizona, silently begging her to get rid of them. She nodded then roughly pushed them aside then pulled the curtain to shield us. I heard them laughing from behind the curtain as they walked away. Not a moment later, the curtain opened and I was about to scream at the intruder but the person that appeared was neither Mark or Addison.

"Hey, I got your page. Is everything okay?" Teddy asked.

I groaned. "You paged her? Why the hell would you purposely embarrass me further?" I asked my girl.

"Well, she is my friend, and if you can have your friends here then I can as well."

"Just in case you've forgotten I didn't call the two stooges, you did. And by the way, Teddy is my friend too but I didn't call her since this is embarrassing enough."

"You didn't call her because your arm is hurting."

"So what? You took the liberty of calling all our friends? Where's little Grey? Seems to me she is missing out on all of these."

"She's off duty," Arizona answered in a deadpan tone. "Besides, I didn't call her. What would I say, _hey Lexie guess what your other lesbian mommy got hurt because I straddled her so hard she slipped off the chair."_

I heard Teddy snort beside me then I felt my arm being dropped, rather unceremoniously. "This is a sex-related injury?" Bailey asked with disgust. I just nodded my head then inwardly groaned. _Kill me now._

"Do you want me to take over Dr. Bailey?" Teddy asked politely.

"By all means, do. I have better things to do than attend to stupid surgeons injured in a middle of a sex orgy." Bailey muttered and walked away.

"It wasn't an orgy," the blonde retorted then looked at Teddy, "It wasn't."

The cardio attending just put her palms up, "I don't really need to know."

"It's her fault anyway. Tell her Calliope."

"My fault? Excuse me, but I'm the one with a possible broken arm!" I whispered vehemently, minding the fact that we were in the ER and I didn't want the rest of the people hearing us. It would be a matter of time before the gossip mill get a hold of this then…. _Bye bye rock star reputation._

"Yeah, because you couldn't sit still when I told you to!" she responded with the same tone.

"How could I sit still when you were grinding on my lap! Besides, you're the one who tied me up!"

"She does have a point," Teddy pointed out.

"You're taking her side? You we're friends with me first," I smiled when she glared at Teddy. If I wasn't hurt, I would totally be topping her right now. She looks so hot when she is angry. I felt Teddy smack my arm.

"Ow… ouch… what the hell! What was that for? I'm stacking up on injuries here."

"You know why, you have the look, the one that says you are turned on." Arizona looked at me and smiled indulgingly, "But this isn't the time. And you," she pointed at Arizona, "sit back down and shut up. Stop ranting and control your anger, you are turning her on and I don't wanna be a witness to your love fest. If I knew I would be a part of this craziness, I would have never agreed to be your new BFF."

======xxxxxxx======

A few hours later…..

"Stop fidgeting. I'm the injured one, remember?" Arizona had been squirming ever since we went home from the ER. Luckily, I only needed a sling and not a cast. I was released but recommended to rest my arms for a few days.

"I can't sleep."

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried."

I frowned, my girlfriend is not worried about me? "You're not?" I asked incredulously. I am hurt for crying out loud and she is not even worried.

"No, I'm horny!" she huffed with a pout. If I wasn't highly medicated with pain killers, I would totally be sucking that pout. But unfortunately, my arm is numb and frankly I'm tired.

"How selfless of you," I sarcastically retorted. She must have realized how she sounded since she looked at me with apology written all over her face.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry baby, I am worried about you but…."

I cut her off, "you're horny."

"As hell! I was so close earlier and now I feel hot all over."

"Take a shower then," I suggested, knowing exactly where this is headed.

"Don't want to," she continued huffing and pouting.

"Well, what do you me to do then?"

"Well….." she slinked her sexy way towards me, taking time to rub her breasts against my uninjured arm. _Sneaky sneaky. _"You could help me becomes less… um… bothered," she gave me a knowing smile.

I knew that if she licked her lip one more time, I'll give in. But then the sling on my other arm reminded me that I am suffering and in pain… and I fully intend to use this to my advantage and well… my amusement. "No."

She blinked, as if she could not believe I refused her. I never did before.

"No? but… but… I'm horny!"

"Go play with the toys," I spat back. She opened her mouth then looked appalled that I even suggested it. She was about to respond when I backtracked. There is no way she is getting herself off without me. "On second thought, do not play with the toys. Or with yourself. If I have to be in a sling for the next few days then you cannot have happy or sexy time."

"But your right hand is perfectly fine. We can still play a little," she continued begging, with a full on pout. _Better pull that lip in Arizona._

"No."

"What if I play with myself while you watch."

I shivered at the image but I stood strong, well sat strong is more like it. "No." She grumbled and slipped off the bed. "Where are you going."

"To the shower!"

"Come back here."

"No."

"If you don't I will never have sex with you again." _Okay, that was a lie but desperate times calls for desperate empty threats. _She screeched to a halt when she heard my threat.

"Calliope."

"No. You are not taking a shower. I won't allow it."

"Excuse me?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I know for a fact that you are gonna get yourself off in the shower, so no. Like I said, we suffer together. Nothing until I regain the full use of this arm."

"Nothing at all?" she sounded worried.

"Yes. Nothing. And I will know Arizona. If I found out that you did it, then I will not put out for a very long time." I continued prattling my threats. _Wow, there goes my maturity._

She just stood there for a few seconds. Probably contemplating if I was kidding or not. Then she grumbled her way back to bed.

"Just so you know I don't like you very much right now."

"Well, I love you too." I smiled when I heard a barely audible "I love you too" from under the blankets.


	2. Chapter 2 Frustrated

Title: LOVE WITH LIFE

Author: reign_anne

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: R

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Sequel to The Other Way Around. Set a few months after.

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

I apologize for any errors. This Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are rightfully mine.

**Chapter 2 - Frustrated**

===Arizona===

I was squirming in my seat, crossing and uncrossing my legs for the umpteenth time this morning. _Damn you, Calliope. Dam you! _I was mentally screaming and whining. This is what I have become, in less than 24 hours, I went from a 'seductress and hot girlfriend' to a 'sex-starved and frustratingly hot pediatric surgeon.' Calliope's still holding out on me. Worst, she won't even let me play on my own, so freaking selfish that one. This morning, I tried everything to change her mind but she just sat there, stoic. She hurt my ego, she broke it into a million tiny pieces. Needless to say, I walked the whole way from her apartment to the hospital grumbling and plotting my revenge on her. _How mature._

"What's up grumpy pants?" Addison asked when she sat down on my table. Teddy followed a few seconds later with her lunch tray.

"Are you still worried about Callie?" Teddy asked. I just huffed and crossed my arms, I tried to remain unresponsive. "She'll be fine, Arizona. She didn't even break any bone, she just needs a few days rest."

"I'm not worried about her, okay!" They both looked shocked at my outburst. "I'm just horny," I added in a whisper. They both gave me silly smiles. "It's not funny!"

"It is a little funny," Addison pointed out, "No wonder you are so grumpy. Besides, I'm sure Callie can still perform. Her left hand was injured but she's a right-y."

I narrowed my eyes at her. _Why the hell does she knows that? _"Why do you know that? Did she _use _that hand on you?"

They both laughed at my insinuation. Addison put her hands up, "Relax, relax. She didn't, okay. I just noticed."

"Well, she won't _help _me."

"Well, why don't you remedy your situation then. I'm sure you can have privacy in your office," Teddy suggested without missing a beat.

"I can't," I answered almost inaudibly. _Please make the questions stop._

"What?" "Can't?" They both asked me at the same time.

"Calliope won't let me." _Oh god, kill me now. I'm going to die with embarrassment. _"She's holding out on me until her arm heals and she doesn't want me taking matters on my own hands either."

"Arizona, it's just been hours since Callie was in the ER. How can you be this frustrated," the redheaded surgeon asked.

"Because we use to do it all the time! " They both cringed away from me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you both. It's just that, come on, no contact, no touching since last night is tough. Especially going from fucking at least three times a day, sometimes in succession, to absolutely nothing!" I flailed my arms in dramatic fashion. _What! I'm frustrated! _"I am so horny that one simple touch will undo me!"

I heard a faint sound of something dropping. I looked at my lunch companions, Teddy's sandwich fell on her tray, Addison stopped at mid bite. Both mouths opened, shock clearly written on their faces. I mentally slapped my face for oversharing.

"Um… I need to check on some patients," Teddy scrambled to her feet.

"Yeah… me too…," Addison stood up so quick that her seat flew a few steps back.

_Aw crap, I probably scared them. They probably think I'm a sex addict._ "Guys, sit down. I apologize for my outburst. I promise I won't jump you two. I'm not that horny, well I am but I will never cross that line. Sit down, finish your lunch." They wordlessly sat back down, silently continuing their lunch. "You can talk, I won't bite. I promise."

"Three times? In succession?" Leave it to Addison to go straight to the point. I just nodded my head.

"How do you find time for all that?" Teddy asked in wonder.

"We're very creative," I answered. No point on being shy, seeing that my dignity is long gone. "I over shared, didn't I?"

"Ya think?" was Addison's sarcastic response. Teddy just nodded.

=============xxxxxxxxxxx==============

Shit. That's the only word I can think to described my day. Thankfully, I managed to avoid both Addison and Teddy for the rest of my shift. Mark and Lexie were nowhere to be found either. Thank the lord.

I opened the door to Callie's apartment when her roommate chose the same moment to open the door. I lost my balance at Cristina's pull and she tried to catch me, her hands ending up on my chest. _Awkward._

My uber hot and sexy girlfriend picked that very moment to enter the living room. Her eyes fell on us and then she smirked. "Is there something you two want to tell me?" She asks clearly amused by the awkward situation she had caught us in. Cristina quickly pulled her hands back but I cut her before she could respond.

I shrugged, "I felt like getting groped, and since you won't do it I asked Cristina here to step up."

"I did not do that! She lost her balance and I just caught her. It was instinct." Cristina defended her actions.

"Oh, it was your instinct to touch Arizona's breasts." She teased the cardio obsessed chick. "I knew it Cristina, you do have some recessive lesbian genes."

"Oh fuck off Torres!" She huffed.

"I totally understand you know. They're the best parts of Arizona. Soft and supple and good enough to…"

"I don't wanna hear it!" She picked up her bag from the couch and left the apartment. "Bitches!"

"So…" Callie sauntered her way to me with a wicked smile. _Eureka, she's gonna give in! _ "What are you cooking for dinner?" _Or not. Damn her!_

"I'm not cooking you anything! I don't get some, you don't get some." I walked out on her and went straight to the bedroom. I heard her laugh and say "keep your hands unoccupied!"

"Arghhhhhh!"

=============xxxxxxxxxxx==============

"What are you doing?" she asked me later than night in bed.

"Picking up a new hobby."

"You already have a lot of hobbies."

"Apparently I need a new one."

"Why?"

"Because you won't fuck me and my usual hobbies are not distracting me."

"Well, why don't you read," she suggested.

"I'm currently reading a book titled _Hot and Bothered. _Do you think that will distract me!"

She laughed at me, again. I'm getting tired of this. What is it with people laughing at me today. I returned my attention to my 'new hobby.'

"Do you ever think about anything else besides sex?" I didn't answer her. Ignorance is bliss in this situation. She moved closer, _Uh oh. Remember what I said about being undone with one touch. Well I am close. _I slapped her hand away. "What are you writing?" she asked, a breathe away from my ear. I shivered.

"Names. I'm matching." She gave me a questioning look. "Match making."

"What?"

"I'm trying to set up our friends with each other. Do you think Addison is a good match for Teddy?"

"What!" She screeched. _Why is she reacting that way? It's just a question. "_Arizona, just because you are gay now does not mean everyone is gay too."

I ignored her. "How about Markwhore with Pretty eyes." She cringed at my words. "What?"

"Stop matching, like right now. You are scaring me with this. And who the hell is pretty eyes?"

"The guy from Mercy West."

"Percy? You matched Mark with Percy?"

"No, that's Mr. Potato Head. I meant the other one."

"Avery?" I nodded. "They're not gay , you know that right?" I nodded, "And Lexie won't agree to this."

"I'm just humoring myself."

"Clearly. And why are Addison and Teddy a good match again?"

"Well, Addison have this classy air on her that would be a good match with Teddy's toughness. They will complement each other."

"Hmmm and Mark and Avery?"

"Well, they're both hot, so I think they will automatically combust. Then poof… they'll disappear and then I wouldn't have to worry at them looking at your boobies."

"My boobies? Seriously? What are you 12? So, pray tell who else on this list."

"Ah Tinkerbell and Bambi can be together."

"By that you mean Kepner and Reed, right?" I nodded. "Hey, George is Bambi."

"Who the hell is George?"

"Never mind."

"Should I continue."

"Please do. Because I really need all these to fulfill my dreams of having a lot of useless information in my brain. Why are they a match again?"

"They bore me silly, they deserve each other. Then Lexie and Izzie can get it on since they're both perky."

"So are you. "

I ignored her jab. "Then Meredith and Cristina." She laughed at that. "What? Those two had been mentally fucking with each other for years. Purely platonic but still."

"You're not making any sense."

"Derek and Owen can then nurse their broken hearts with their partners' betrayal and turn to each other. That's it."

She shook her head at me, "You're crazy. Oh and you left Alex and Percy out."

"Oh Alex is off limits. I'm grooming him for PEDS so he gets a pass. I'm still out of ideas for Mr. Potato Head."

"I think we need to tweak your gaydar a little." She suggested.

"I'm just playing, Calliope." My gaydar is fine, thank you very much.

"Still, you are weird. Now stop that and give me a kiss before we sleep. Something to remind me of how good we are together."

All the thoughts I been trying to distract myself from came back with a vengeance. "Calliope," I whined. "You are making it so difficult for me to abide by your request."

"Just one kiss. One kiss then in two days I'm going to fuck you silly and rock your world."

I instinctively squeezed my legs together. _Damn her. She is making me all hot and bothered again. _

"I'm still waiting."

I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before I lose myself. "I love you," she said. "Ditto," was my answer. She just laughed and turned off the lamp, leaving the light from the window to illuminate the room. She then placed a pillow between us. "What are you doing?"

"Putting up the pillow barrier. So you won't grope me in your sleep." She answered in a patronizing tone.

_Relax. Don't react. Think something unsexy. _"Good night, Arizona. Have fun dreaming about me fucking you." I gritted my teeth. Then a bulb clicked on my head.

"I got it."

"What?"

"Mr. Potato Head and Joe!" I heard her groan. _Ha serves you right._

"Thank you for putting those images on my head. You just ruined my sleep."

I mentally did a happy dance at my victory. "Good night."

**_So I incorporated some of the latest happening in Greys but this is still AUish. I also tweaked a little my style in writing. So what do you think? Worth continuing?_ _Please leave some reviews._  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 & 2

**Chapter 3 Part 1– What Friends?**

======Arizona======

I skipped all the way to Calliope and Cristina's apartment. I've been staying there since the New Year and only been home to my apartment to get clothes. _Hmm maybe we should stay at mine's tonight. No interruptions. We can do it on the couch, against the door, the kitchen counter… oh yeah the laundry room too. Too many options… _

Why am I so happy? Well today is _the _day. The day that I'm getting some. It's been three days since the 'incident' and today the sling will come off my girlfriend, and hopefully along with the rest of her clothes. I'm practically dancing on the way up to the apartment, humming "We're off to see the Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz…" I swear, the moment I enter her room_ I'm going to rip her clothes off and devour her and then_… _Aw fuck! _The sight that awaited me as I rounded the hallway definitely put a lid on my raging libido. _Fuck fuckity fuck! _

Standing on the door, about to knock, were Addison, Lexie and Teddy. _Fucking cock blockers! Does that even apply to Callie and me? I hate my friends! I really do! The gods totally hate me! _"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

The three turned around, Addison was the first to respond. "Well well, somebody's not happy to see us."

"Arizona, have you forgotten about tonight?"

_Of course not! Tonight is the night I get to fuck my girlfriend silly after three days of waiting! _"What about it?"

Lexie laughed, "Girls night, Arizona. Normally, we go out but since Callie is sort of invalid, we decided to bring the 'girls night' here."

_Aw fuck. _Being sex deprived had turned me into a foul-mouthed surgeon.

"I brought beer," Teddy piped in, followed by Addison, "I have crisps and Lexie has donuts."

I wanted to stomp my feet, scream at the top of my lungs, punch the wall (or my friends), I wanted to whine and throw a freaking tantrum! _Come on, I'm so fucking horny! I need to get laid! Maybe if I close my eyes and ignore them they will disappear._

"We're still here, Arizona."

I slumped my shoulders and stomped my feet. I begrudgingly opened the door as Addison wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "Lighten up, doc. Why so tensed?"

"Do you really want me to answer that!" The other offending stragglers just laughed while making their way to the bedroom.

"Oohh still not getting some, huh!" She was able to escape to the bedroom before I could smack her. Not a second later, I heard a round of "oh my gods" and "what the fuck!", the latter definitely coming from my girlfriend.

I caught up and the sight made me angry and amused the same time. Callie was scrambling to cover herself. Apparently, she had been waiting for me wearing nothing but a smile and her sling. I could be getting laid right now but instead I had to watch my girlfriend ran towards the bathroom, clutching the sheet to her nakedness.

"Oh god, I think I'm blind," Teddy croaked while covering your eyes.

Addison, ever the tact one, decided it would be a nice time to state the obvious, "So that is why you weren't happy to see us. We interrupted your night of intense fornication."

"Shut up," I sputtered while running after my now missing and probably getting dressed girlfriend. Before I closed the door, I heard Teddy asking why Lexie was not freaking out. The young intern nonchalantly responded that she had walked in on us countless of times that she had been desensitized. True. I turned around to see Callie putting on a robe. _No! _"What are you doing?"

"Uh getting dressed."

"But… but… why!" I've been reduced to a stuttering and blubbering idiot. Yes, three days of celibacy can do that to you. Try it. I wouldn't recommend it but it's true. Something about hormones being repressed and not enough blood rushing to the brain…

"Because I just flashed our friends and I'm trying to piece back whatever's left of my dignity."

"But I wanna see you naked," I pouted. Aaaand I've been reduced to a 10 year old kid.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you deserve it for bringing them home."

"I did not! I just found them at the front door," I reasoned while inching closer. My fingers' antsy, wiggling and desperate to touch. She slapped them before they could land on her hot body. _Damn, I was so close. _

"So you invited them instead of just driving them away in favor of hot jungle sex with me?"

I shivered at the sound of 'hot jungle sex'. I blinked rapidly at the image of a naked Callie swinging on a rope, seducing me. "Hot jungle sex?" She nodded. I stomped my feet at my misfortune. _Why why god? _Callie continued looking for clothes then I noticed the sling. "Why are you still wearing the sling? Please tell me you are able enough now."

"Ha ha, nice to know where your priorities are, Arizona. I'm still wearing it coz I thought it would be nice if you take it off me. It was the only thing I was wearing when you guys got here."

"So your arms are okay." She nodded, "Fingers are okay too?" she laughed then nodded again. "You know it would be nice if you respond in full sentences, preferably with words."

"Like this? _Oh yeah right there, Arizona. Fuck me harder." _She was purposely teasing me, I know. But still, I could not control the shiver that coursed through my body.

"That's not fair. Let me peek," I reached towards the flap of the robe. She slapped them away. "Just a preview for later."

"No."

"Can I squeeze your breasts then?" I'm desperate, I know.

"No."

"How about your ass?" she shook her head, "Not even a teeny tiny spank?"

A pound on the door followed by "…stop bumping and grinding and get out of here! We are not going anywhere!" interrupted my pleas.

"No squeezing my breast and no touching or spanking my ass until we get rid of them. Now go and entertain them while I get dressed."

"No chance in letting me watch?"

"No."

I stomped all the way out. I bet I looked dignified with a pout, our friends just cackled wickedly. _This is the worst day ever._

============OOOOOOOO=============

A few hours later, we were all buzzed. Surprisingly, I had a good time. That is not to say I wasn't salivating at the mental image of a naked Calliope, a writhing Calliope, a moaning Calliope….. I'm like one of those Pavlov dogs, and Calliope is like my bell. You dangle an image of a naked Calliope in my mind, I salivate.

Needless to say, I've been smack by Addison, elbowed by Teddy and nudged by Lexie. They all knew why I was spacing out, they probably got a hint when I started crossing and uncrossing my legs while simultaneously licking my lips.

"Well, were out of beer so I think it's time we call it a night," Calliope declared. I mentally did a happy dance.

"Yeah we should," Teddy agreed. "Where do you guys keep the extra sheets and pillow?"

My happy dance stopped. _What! Oh no, no no no, please no! _

"Do you still keep it in the closet, Cal?" Addison asked not a second later.

"Why do you need them?" my girlfriend asked the question that's been dancing at the tip of my tongue.

"Um girls' night, we're staying here," Lexie explained. _No! no no!_

"What!" Callie screeched. I know how she feels. I wanted to scream too but I'm busy preparing myself, mentally and well physically, for a night devoid of sex! "Don't you guys have your own beds!"

"Callie, don't be like this. We're being good friends and keeping you company during this difficult time," Addison explained with a smirk. I looked around, finding the closest thing I can use to wipe that smirk off her face. Pagers? No we need those. Oh, there's a tissue box. Nah, that won't hurt. Aha! A letter opener! I inched closer to it while they continued bickering.

"The only thing being difficult here is the three of you! I'm okay, so you guys can piss off. This has been great but now you guys have to leave and, well, leave us in peace," I can hear the desperation in my girlfriend's voice. "Arizona, tell them," she begged before I could reach the letter opener. _Damn! _I blinked and shook my head. Did I really just consider murdering my friends!

"Umm… Yeah, I can… take care of her."

But they persisted, "No, tonight, we're staying here," Teddy announced, brooking no argument. I already know my gift for her birthday: a stack of business cards that has Teddy Altman: Cardiothoracic Surgeon and Professional Cockblocker. _Should I change it to pussyblocker? _

"Just think of it as a slumber party, Callie," Lexie suggested.

"Yeah, a slumber party with three _hot _women. It's every lesbian's dream, right?" Addison laughed. _Hmm I think I can get good discounts if I get three sets of those business cards made._

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Perhaps the three of you are in need of a slumber party. But Callie and I are in need of some time alone, if you get my drift," I teased and winked playfully at Addison, in an effort to rile her up. She just rolled her eyes back at me. _I hope her eyes freeze that way. _

"Ugh, you guys can do that tomorrow. Tonight, however, you two will behave. Now go change into your pajamas like good little girls."

"But we don't wear anything to bed!" I complained.

"Yeah, it's useless trying to. They only delay the inevitable. They usually end up on the floor," Callie explained.

Lexie's mouth dropped open, so wide I could see her throat. _Ew. _"Wow! You guys really _do_ fuck like bunnies, don't you?"

"Let's just say that Arizona puts the ___Energizer Bunny_ to shame. She has this endless supply of energy, she just keeps going and going and going." My girlfriend exclaimed excitedly while pulling me towards the bathroom, leaving our friends sitting there with mouths agape, their minds probably wandering to places….

============OOOOOOOO=============

Our friends ended up using the air mattress. I can hear them shuffling and squirming and I couldn't help but laugh. I purposely didn't blow it all the way, my own little version of revenge.

"What's funny?" Calliope asked me.

"Nothing." She spooned me from behind and I let out a satisfied sigh.

"Hmm.. it feels good to hold you this way," she breathed and kissed my neck and shoulder.

"It feels good to be held this way," I pulled her arms tighter around me before shifting and turning around. I place my mouth on her and slip my tongue in before she could react. I kissed her deep and long.

"Hmm… umm… baby… stop," she said between my kisses. _Stopping_ was nonexistent in my vocabulary at the moment. "Wait," she continued. Neither is _wait._ In fact, my mind is solely focused on one thing, and it ain't conjugating words and verbs. I continued kissing her, then sucking her tongue.

"We can't," she implored.

"Yes…. we _can_…." I insisted. I slipped my hand higher to caress her breast, which had already stood up in attention. I deliberately used my thumb to stroke her nipples through the thin material of her top. She groaned and gave up her protest. She deepened the kiss and I felt her fingers stroking my lower back. She moaned and a warm and wet moisture instantly collected in between my legs.

"You've been driving me crazy," she told me. "The way you were looking at me… it took all my willpower to stop myself from ravishing you, in front of our friends." She continued nibbling my lower lip as I pushed my other hand between her legs and I moaned at the wetness through her boxers. I lingered there for a moment then whispered, "I want you," in her ears then gently suckled her earlobe. "I want to touch you… make you wet…."

"I already am…" she started moving against my hands then she grasped my wrist, urging me to create more friction.

"I want to make you come for me…"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Addison exclaimed from the floor. We instantly sprang apart. "I swear, how often do you people need to have sex! Huh! Is it too much to ask for you two to behave for just one fucking night!"

Arizona leaned up and looked at their friends. Addison was fuming and glaring at them, leaning up on her elbows. Lexie and Teddy were hiding under the blankets, probably in an effort to tune us out. "How often? Well as a doctor I highly recommend doing it every day, you know, an orgasm a day keeps illness away," I smirked at her widened eyes. "So we try to do it every day…" I finished with a grin and I could swear I saw steam coming out of Addison's ears. The other two were just laughing.

I expected a smart-ass retort, but what she did next was beyond what I expected. Addison stood and picked up her pillow then scrambled to our bed. _Aw come on! _Already knowing her intention. _Who do I have to pray to to have some privacy!_

"Ah what are you doing?" my girlfriend decided to ask.

"Sleeping in your bed, so scoot. I'll be in the middle."

"What the hell! NO! Get out of here, you are not sleeping in this bed…" Callie tried in vain to push the redhead out of the bed but failing, monumentally. Addison hit her hard with a pillow and my rock star of a girlfriend ended up on the floor. "Addison, I'm going to kill you!"

No response from Addison, no, nothing at all. She already appeared at home in the middle of our bed. Callie stood up and crossed her arms, then pouted. She looked at me and I looked at the table on my side. The letter opener was there. _Very tempting._

"Look, this bed is huge, there's no reason we can't all share it." _Gee thanks Addison, thanks for pointing that out. _I can see her neck exposed from where she was lying and thought, _Aha! Her jugular's exposed… _Before I could continue my Jack the Ripper thoughts, Callie lied down on the other side with resignation written all over her face.

"Let's just sleep guys," Teddy's voice reasoned, from the floor.

"This seems illegal, Addison," I tried one more time shoving her off the bed, but she didn't even move. I am seriously considering picking up the letter opener.

"Lie down, Arizona; I'm too tired to argue. You guys won't even know I'm here."

"Trust me, we'll know," Callie angrily huffed.

"I want a good night sleep and this is the only way I can assure you two will sleep instead of having loud sex."

"What if I start humping your leg?" I asked her in retaliation.

"I'll probably be too asleep to notice. Just make sure to wipe it clean afterwards," the redhead answered without missing a beat.

"Jesus, you're gross, Addison," Callie groaned.

"I've been called worst. Good night, sleepyheads."

I leaned up and looked over at Callie. The look she gave was so forlorn, I almost jump over and hugged her. "I love you," I mouthed. She smiled and mouthed, "I love you too" back.

"I'm just warning you, Addison. Calliope and I can be hand-y at night."

"Feel free to grope me…"

**Chapter 3 Part 2 – Finally…**

======Arizona======

It was a slow awakening. I groaned as I started to wake and I felt … wet and cold… and confused. As soon as my senses returned, I realized why I was wet … Calliope was teasing me awake… with an ice cube. I licked my lips. _Hmm… that's refreshing… _I felt the last of the ice disappearing into my mouth. I crunched it as she squeezed my breasts… I kept my eyes closed and decided to play with her a little. "Oh Addison," I croaked as she grind down on me. I opened my eyes and saw Callie frowning on top of me. _Uh oh… _She stopped all her ministrations and stared at me. She obviously didn't find my joke funny.

"Addison already left with the others. Should I phone her back?"

"Would you?" I teased further. I know this would really rile her up but I just woke up and I wasn't really thinking, so I continued, much to the displeasure of my very hot and very willing girlfriend. She got off me then the bed. "Aw, baby, I'm kidding. I'm just playing with you."

"Hilarious. Just for that, I am not making love to you." She glared at me from the bottom of the bed.

"Okay… how about fucking me then?"

"No!" She sounded sure but I know better. She just wants me to work for it.

I flashed her a sexy smile, complete with dimples, then I took off my top, revealing my naked breasts. I heard her almost inaudible moan andmentally patted myself. I cupped my breasts then massaged and kneaded the firm flesh. I held her gaze as I tweaked the nipples.

"That won't work," _Oh it's working, alright. _The pitch in her voice told me so. I watched her try to calm her desire that is rampantly rising at the sight of my precious jewels. She has told me on countless occasions that she is crazy about them, and I always use that information to my advantage.

As my nipples tightened and swelled, she involuntarily licked her lips. "Arizona… it's not…," her voice trailed off as my hands disappeared behind the sheets. I pushed my boxers and my panties down and started to touch myself.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been thinking of fucking you..." I huskily shared and I saw her visibly shiver.

"Three days?" she teased. "But you've been naughty this morning, so I'm not sure I want to _fuck _you." Callie croaked while her eyes were fixated on the movement under the sheets. I continued touching myself and she was obviously enjoying watching as I pleasure myself.

"Fine… I suppose I'll… just finish myself… off," I sneakily smiled at her then pulled the sheet off, revealing my naked body. I raised my brows at her and continued the motion of my hand. I looked at her dark and intense eyes, "Are you sure you don't wanna join me?" and asked enticingly.

Callie shook her head and I knew she was not gonna make it easy for me. I continued touching myself,

nothing gives her more pleasure than watching her insatiable minx of a girlfriend pleasuring herself. She just smiled then licked her lips as I continued writhing. I gave her a lascivious smiled as I crawled towards the edge of the bed. I reached out to touch her but she stepped back. I frowned.

"Uh oh, not so fast. No touching yet."

I released a sigh, at least she was not really turning me down. "Fine, but take off your clothes."

"No…"

"Calliope, I want to see you."

"I'm here…"

"You know what I mean…" _Damn it, Arizona! Stop whining and show her who's the boss._

"Touch yourself, and when you come I'll take a clothing off. When I'm naked then I'll fuck you." _Or not._

I moaned softly at her words and voice. I contemplated for a few seconds and realized I could use this to my advantage. If she is going to make me work for it, then I'm going to make her work for it as well. I smiled, I'm so sneaky sometimes. I smiled and positioned myself back to the top of the bed. I lied down and slowly opened my legs. I trailed my hands across my breasts, tugging at each sensitive nipple then kneading them. I moaned as warm shocks of sheer pleasure coursed through me and straight to my already pulsating center. I slide my fingers down to my center and started stroking my wet folds.

"Slow down…. And no faking… I'll know if you fake it and I will leave you burning if you do." Callie warned.

_Fucking Hell!_ My girlfriend is tenacious! She really wants to torture me. I closed my eyes…

"Open them. I want you to look at me while you touch yourself."

I shivered at her voice, of course my fingers might be helping but still…. I looked at Callie and mentally smiled that I only needed to come once to see her hot naked body. Once again, my hand slowly made its decent and fingers slid in and out of my dripping center. "Hmm," I gasped while looking at her.

She was holding on tightly to the bed's endboard, probably in an effort to keep herself from jumping into the bed and ravishing me. However, I know the pure beauty of me writhing in pleasure was enough to keep her in place. Callie is very sexual and highly erotic and the sight of me writhing will keep her in place, for the sheer pleasure of watching me. My moans turned louder as I neared the edge. I continued caressing my inflamed center and when I used my other hand to squeezed my nipples, I came. "Oh god… Calliope…"

The tremors continued as I looked at Callie, tightly gripping the end of the bed. I patiently waited for her to strip as I slowly came down. I didn't have wait long. I licked my lips as I prepare myself at the sight of her nakedness only to groan when she shimmied down her boxers. _Fuck! Why couldn't she have started with her top? I wanted to see her breasts. _ She just stood there, in her panties and top, smiling at me.

"Take it off. I did what you wanted."

"Not enough."

I frowned, "I already came and you promised!" I sounded like a petulant child but I'm desperate, I could care less.

"I said, when you make yourself come, I'll take a clothing off and when I'm naked then I'll fuck you. I'm still not naked."

Arizona frowned, _Damn it! Very sneaky! _I wanted to scream, I wanted to flail around, I wanted to throw a tantrum. _Oh the unfairness of this all! I hate you Calliope Torres! _I looked at her standing there, smiling smugly at me. I counted in my head the number of times I would have to make myself come in order for Callie to be naked. _1. Shirt, 2. Panties._ I was not sure if I could make it two more times, I might not have the strength anymore when she finally fucks me. So, I resorted to what I do best, "Calliope, please.." begging.

She cleared her throat and raised her brows, she was challenging me. _Damn you! _She smirked, "If you can't then I can just get dressed and ..." She picked up her boxers.

"No!" I shouted. "Do not do that! I have earned for that fucking boxers to be on the floor!" I breathed deeply and calmed myself, _I can do this, if she thinks I cannot then she is in for some surprise._ She dropped the boxers as she raised her brows, silently commanding me to continue. I reclined back down, spread eagle, and I saw the fire in her eyes as she looked at me. I knew she liked looking at me this way, open and helpless against her. I lifted my knees and opened my legs more as she walked around the bed and surveyed the sight. She gave me a wickedly intense look as her eyes ventured south and into my glistening center,.

"Don't make me wait, Arizona."

I returned her wicked look as my fingers gently caressed my inflamed clit. My other hand quickly massaged from one breasts to the other. I quickened my pace a little, expecting her to reprimand me, but she didn't. She continued pacing at the bottom of the bed and I felt like I was being eyed by a predator. I swear I could have come by the mere sight of her ravishing me with her eyes. A pleasurable warmth began to spread through my body signaling my impending climax. I breathed deeply as I continued touching myself. I stroked up and down as she chewed on her lower lip. I saw her shift her eyes from my center, to my heaving breasts, then to my eyes then back to my center again. I squeezed my clit and it didn't take long for me to climax.

She took off her panties and I groaned, "Calliope, I wanted you to take off your top." It's not that I didn't want to see _that_ but the bed's endboard was hiding her hips and legs, so it's no use really. Now her breasts, that's another story. I could tell you stories about those babies… well I could but I'm kinda busy right now… But looking at those babies would certainly make my efforts easier, not to mention, faster.

"You should have told me." _Such a fucking tease! _

I just rolled my eyes and mentally chanted, _one more to go, one more to go …. _I stared at the thin material of her top and I could see her breasts standing in attention, struggling to pop out and be free. When I've caught my breath, I started pressing on my clit then plunged two fingers into me. She gave me a little smile and said, "Tell me what you're thinking about, Arizona. I want to hear what's going through your mind this very instant; what is making you hot, what's making you come."

"You… only you." I wanted to say _Duh, who else?_ but I didn't want to waste my effort on those three words.

"Tell me… tell me what I am doing to you to make you come..." My hands started picking up on its own accord at the thought of her licking me.

"I'm thinking… about that… time in the roof top…"

"Oh yeah… good times…" she responded as she went around the bed and crawled towards me. I immediately smiled, thinking she would finally touch me. But she just kneeled back and watch. "What about it do you remember?"

"I remembered… it was cold…" Talking while touching myself is becoming difficult. Especially when I'm feeling tingles all over my body… "I was shivering…. But you kept me warm."

"Did you like what I did?"

_Um yeah! _"Yeah… It was cold but your tongue was so hot… and I remembered how… hard… you licked me… against the ledge…"

"Did you like the way I fucked you… the way I licked you… did you?" she asked. My orgasm was building so I couldn't answer. I closed my eyes but she urged me to keep them open. I opened to her watching me, her face close to my center. She licked her lips.

"Open them… think of me," she said. "Think of me on my knees, licking and sucking your clit." I could feel her hot breath against me while she looked at my hands, "Mmm… that's it… faster…" I rubbed my clit harder and plunged my fingers deep inside. It didn't take long for me to come loud and long. I think my body knew if it came fast, it would soon receive a far greater pleasure.

As soon as I came, Calliope grabbed my ass, pulled me towards her mouth and started devouring me. She didn't even wait for my fingers to come out! I only managed to slide them out before she caught them in her mouth and sucked. She was relentless…

"Oh god… oh god…" I knew it wouldn't take long and I was right… it was like one long orgasm… While I was still struggling, she pulled my legs down and straddled me. She connected our centers and I groaned at the wetness.

"Calliope… I don't think… I can't… no more…"

"Ssshhh relax…." She continued her delicious grinding and my whole body felt like it's about to combust. I wanted to protest but when she sucked my breasts, I could not help but let out a long and husky moan. I pulled her hair, not knowing whether to stop her or make her go faster. It felt sooo good. She started whispering in Spanish and I felt turned on even more, if that was possible. Fuck! Her tongue is not only multilingual, it's also multitalented between sheets. My nipples were getting so hard and I was getting so wet. I could hear the squeak of our wetness as she continued grinding.

"Oh god… I'm so close…."

"Me too baby, me too… oh god… you are so wet…" she breathed in my ear.

Sweat covered our entire bodies as she continued writhing above me and when she increased her pace, my world exploded.

"Oh god… shit… fuck!" I moaned as we moved faster and faster, grinding until finally both our bodies exploded together in a mass of frenzied flesh. I thought she would finally stop but they didn't call her 'Callie Torrid Sex Torres' for nothing... She moved down and licked me again, hard, and nibbled on all the right spots and by this time, my legs and whole body was trembling. _Fuck, she is so good!_ I can't believe I am lucky enough to be her lover. She made my body literally jump and then crash onto the bed. I was screaming and crying out her name while she was moaning and fucking the life out of me.

_****** pardon the errors… I had difficulty writing this and I had to take inspiration from my other fics to unblock…. Drop some reviews on your way out… that's it for now… I'm knackered, catching some zzzzzs.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Not So Badass Moment

**Title: LOVE WITH LIFE **

Author: reign_anne

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: R

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Sequel to The Other Way Around. Set a few months after.

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it. ** Unbeta'ed… all mistakes are mine. I apologize for any errors.

**This chapter is for FUNKYSHAZ57 and NAT300. Thank you for patience and support.**

**I am sorry for being MIA… **

**Chapter 4 – Not So Badass Moment**

=========Callie=========

The unmistakable sound of her laugh alerted me to her presence. I knew she was near and before I could investigate further her location, I bolted. I frantically looked for a place to hide but it was proving difficult. I continued searching… _Aha! _I entered the room and closed the door, automatically crouching down. I peeked to see if she was walking by and not a moment too soon, her bouncy curls and contagious laugh passed by. I quickly ducked, trying to be invisible but obviously failing miserably…

"Having a romantic time all by yourself on the floor?"

I was startled by the voice and turned to see Teddy smirking at me. I just frowned at her and continued hiding and ducking, dignity be damned. I waited until she rounded the corner and I stood up and released a sigh. I sat down.

"Don't ask," I entreated, which Teddy blatantly ignored.

"Are you hiding from Giggles?"

I rolled my eyes at her nickname for Arizona, which my girl happened to like. I don't know why. "Didn't I just say not to ask?"

"Hmm… so are you?"

I have terrible friends. "Yes, I am."

"Well, as your friend I am obliged to ask why."

"Because I have to, for my own sanity and health."

"You've completely lost me, Callie. Is there a problem?" her voice softened.

"No… well… there is… sort of… there is something… I just…" Oh crap, I'm stuttering.

"Whoa, stop." She put her palm up and placed the book she was reading down, "Okay, let's try that again… and slowly this time, I haven't had the chance for a second cup of coffee yet."

"It's Arizona…. Um… I don't know how to say this… she's been… well insatiable…" I ducked my head, a bit embarrassed at my revelation.

"Hmm…" Teddy responded with a knowing smile. "And since when is that a problem for you Ms. Callie 'torrid sex' Torres?"

"Since my vajayjay could no longer take it!" Her eyes bulged at my outburst but it didn't deter me. "I mean we've been at it non-stop for days…"

"Yeah, like rabbits, I heard…"

"I mean it's great, that before I'm fully inside the flat she's knocking me over, literally ravaging me. I'm not complaining about that, mind you," I admitted with roguish grin. "But it's been getting out of hand. Last night, we've been at it for hours and I was sore all over and she wanted more when we woke up! I can hardly walk straight as it is!"

"Well, why don't you tell her?"

"I did and she thinks I'm just playing hard to get, then we end up having sex, again." Teddy laughed, obviously unsympathetic to my suffering. "It's not funny!"

"It kinda is. I was worried you guys might be having problems," she continued laughing. Did I already say I have terrible friends? "Callie, at least you're having sex. Some of us aren't that lucky."

At that very moment, my pager sounded off. My eyes widened when I saw it, "Well, in that case. You can go and meet Arizona at an on call room in Peds."

"Huh?"

"It's a booty call," I raised the pager. "And since you seem envious, I am giving you permission to sleep with her."

"Callie…"

"I am begging you, Teddy."

"Which is unbelievable knowing how territorial you are with her."

"Well, this is a one-time window…"

"Callie, get up! Jesus, look at you whining. Go and see your girlfriend, now. Before I call her and tell her what you just proposed to me."

"But… but…"

"Now," she pulled me up and pushed me out of the door. "Don't be a coward…"

"You're a terrible friend!" I finally spat.

++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++

'Teddy the Terrible' laughed the moment she saw me enter the cafeteria. And continued laughing as I painfully walked the distance from the entrance to the table she was occupying.

"I would ask how you are but the way you are walking says it all."

"Piss off," I sputtered at her.

"Did you have fun with Giggles?"

I didn't answer. I just continued pouting. I cannot believe my misfortune today. I am exhausted and I have one more surgery today.

"Uh oh…" Teddy warned as the unmistakable sound of _her _wheelies entered the cafeteria. I reflexively crossed my legs and Teddy just gave me a maniacal wink.

"Hi Calliope, Teddy," my girlfriend greeted as she set her tray down. "Here baby, thought you might be hungry," she offered a jello and sandwich with a lascivious smile. I smiled timidly and ate in silence. Wishing, hoping, and praying that she would be distracted with her conversation with Teddy and forget about her raging libido. I ate inconspicuously, trying not to get her attention. I heard her phone buzz and watch as an adorable grin spread over her face. And despite the soreness all over, a quick flash of jealousy passed through me at the thought of someone making her smile that way. I frowned and growled…. _Uh oh…. _And she heard me. _Damn it! _

"Calliope, are you okay?"

I nodded noncommittally.

"Are you done?"

I nodded once again, like an obedient puppy to her master.

"Good, I'll see you in the attending lounge, I have a surprise for you. See you, Teddy."

My eyes widened at her words: Attending lounge? Surprise? I grimaced and Teddy dissolved into laughter.

"Stop it or I'll break your arm," I threatened.

"And how are you going to do that with your arm too sore from getting Arizona off?"

I growled at her and she just gave me a sweet smile. She stood up and made a move to leave and with quickness I didn't know I have left, I latched onto her.

"What the hell! Callie, get off me."

"Don't leave me, please. Page me, order me to be on your service," I begged, I cannot handle another round of sex, even if it's just a quickie.

"Callie, you're an attending, you don't have to be on my service."

"I am begging you, Teddy. Help me out. I just can't… I cannot…."

"Why is she clinging to you?" Addison asked walking up. "Is she alright? She looks um pale…"

"Too much fucking…" Teddy supplied.

"Ah, Arizona's still grinding you to the ground."

"In more ways than one," Teddy responded and they both laughed. Before I could smack them, my pager sounded off again and I almost threw it. Knowing its from Arizona, I just sighed deeply and walked away with a slump.

"Go, Callie. Go and be a good little girlfriend and fulfill her needs…."

"And make sure you use your other hand this time around…."

++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++

"Oh Calliope finally you're here… I want you…"

I didn't let her finish, "Listen, I love you and I love making love to you, I love having sex with you or fucking you every chance I get…"

"Calliope…"

"And I love how you feel against me, I love how you taste…." 

"Callie…" 

"I am crazy about your smell, your taste, and I love being inside you and being on my knees in front of you but…"

"Callie, stop…"

But I didn't, I'm on a roll and I have foot-in-mouth disease, "…. but baby my vajayjay is sore and I'm exhausted, so please just let me rest. You know let my vajayjay recover and close up a little," she frowned at my words, "and I promise when I am recovered I will ravish you and eat you alive if that is what you want…"

"Callie, stop talking right now!"

"What? Why… I'm just…" this time around somebody else interrupted me, with a clear of their throat. I slowly turned around to find a well-dressed man in an unmistakable and intimidating military uniform. I suddenly felt lightheaded… _Holy shit, fuck my mother! _That was my last thought before everything went black. 

++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++0++

When I regained consciousness, I was lying down on a couch with Arizona by my side and the peanut gallery standing by her side. Their faces in varying levels of amusement. I wracked my brains about what happened and when it all became clear, I immediately got up and hid behind the couch after pushing it a little.

"Aha! I was right, pay up!" Lexie declared and I heard the other three groaned. Any other time, I would be snapping their bones left and right for betting over me, but I have more important things to deal with. Like the fact that my teeth are chattering and knees trembling. _I am so dead… _All I could think of was the various torturous ways Arizona's father is going to hurt me for sleeping with her daughter.

"He's gone, Callie…" I heard Arizona say from behind the couch, with a hint of anger. _Why the hell is she angry? I should be angry! For not warning me of her father's visit._

"Yeah, Cal. I think you scarred him with your sexual exploits with his daughter." Thank you for stating the obvious Mark Sloan!

"Come on, Callie. You can come out now. We won't let anybody hurt you," Addison teasingly called.

I gritted my teeth and refused to come out (pun totally intended). Being friends with this people does not exactly give the assurance that they are being honest. As if reading my mind, Arizona called out to me again, "They are telling the truth Callie," I cringe at my name. She only calls me that when annoyed. "He left already."

"Left?" I asked like a little kid from my position.

"Yeah."

Arizona said it in such a sad voice that I wanted to come out of my hiding place and just hug her. But, I was still very afraid that his father was just lurking in the shadows. So, I am staying put, for fear that he would castrate my imaginary penis.

And I love my imaginary penis, especially the one that I have the option of putting on and taking off anytime I desire. Good times… but not the best of time to reminisce. I hear my girlfriend sigh again.

"I think we should go guys," Teddy entreated.

"Why?" the manwhore complained. I didn't hear any response. Only the sound of someone being smacked and pushed out. Suddenly, it was very quiet and very still in the room.

"Callie…"

_No no no! _"No no no, Arizona. Do not call me that. Calling me Callie means you are angry. And you angry means me sleeping in the couch. You cannot be angry with me."

"I should be, after the stunt you _pulled_."

That _pulled_ me out of my hiding place. I sprang up with an annoyed glare and spat, "Stunt? Excuse me? I didn't do anything? This is all you." I folded my arms on my chest. Looking as badass as I can be.

"Right." She started condescendingly. "Because it was me who blabbered all about our sex life."

"Hey, you didn't warn me he was here. I didn't even know he was in this room."

"Why else would I be paging you here?"

"Hello? On call room. Best place to have sex in the hospital!" I answered incredulously.

"I do not only think about sex, Callie." There it is again with the 'Callie' thing. I am so sleeping in the couch tonight. I. Am. Not. Happy.

"Baby, what have we been doing since I got the sling off my arm?"

"That is beside the point," she countered.

"Hmmp!" Yes I hmmped… well it sounded like a harrumped… but who cares about semantics. I watched as my perky girlfriend become less… well perky… "Baby…"

"Don't Callie… I just can't…"

"Can't what?" I am panicking. I tend to overreact sometimes. Understatement.

"Can't fight with you now." I visibly sighed with relief. For a moment I thought she was breaking up with me. Like I said, I tend to overreact. Still an understatement.

"Me too, baby. I hate fighting with you. I'm sorry for being a blabbermouth. I didn't mean to."

"I know. I'm just disappointed this is how it turned out."

"What? Me passing out and hiding behind the couch?" I tried for some levity.

"Calliope…" she admonished with an amused voice. She laughed. Yay! She called me Calliope again. Double Yay!

"I didn't mean to pass out. I swear. It just happened. I guess I was just terrified."

She laughed again, "Yeah, what's up with that? I thought I had a badass rock star girlfriend…"

"Who could not stop talking when it mattered the most. And now, your father knows all the sexy, dirty, and possible illegal things, I do to you. I am so dead!" I flopped down beside her on the couch dramatically.

"Not all the things though. You probably won't be breathing right now if you went as far as spilling what you do to me with PPF."

"Funny! Very funny!" I slapped her lightly. I mentally smiled at the thought of PPF. _Ah PPF, my trusted and loyal aide. _Only my girlfriend would come up a name for the toy we received from our friends during our one-month anniversary. I should register the name. Pink Pussy Filler: Property of Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts."

"That is a bit hard."

"Calliope…."

"Okay. Okay! What now?" I asked becoming serious.

"I don't know. I think I should talk to him, personally and in private. I might have gone about all this wrong. I should have told him in private about us. About me. Before introducing you. I am so stupid sometimes."

"You are not."

She sighed. I sighed. We're both big sigh-ers. I pulled her to my arms and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry for all this."

"It's not your fault."

"I didn't mean this. I meant about how your 'coming out' did not go smoothly."

"He just surprised me, that is all. And then I was so excited to introduce you without thinking of the possible problems that may arise. I guess I'm just so comfortable with all this already that I forgot that I have not really came out to him yet."

"What happened by they way? Where did he go? Was he angry?"

"I'm not sure. He simply told me that we should talk some other time. He said he didn't time his visit well and that he would call me."

"You just let him leave?"

"You passed out, baby. I could not just leave you here."

_Oh. _I smiled sheepishly at her. She just nuzzled her nose to my cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed. It was a bit funny."

I ignored the comment. I could not believe I passed out.

"I could not believe you passed out."

"You and me both."

"You could not have been _that_ terrified." I just looked at her. "You were?" I shrugged, not trusting my voice to hide my embarrassment. She smiled adoringly at me. "Aw my baby. Scared of the big bad wolf."

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Should I expect the same experience when I meet your family?"

I laughed. "No."

"No?"

"My mother is the official spokesperson of the Miami chapter of PFLAG."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but my sister Aria has dreams of stealing that position from her."

"Really?" She asked again.

"Yeah. They would love to meet you."

"And your father?"

"He'll probably organize a parade for our arrival."

She laughed and I pulled her close. Willing her worries away. I know we haven't seen the last of her father. We still have a long way to go. But PPF is safe for the moment. And I am so not sleeping on the couch tonight.

***** Side note: MFEO. That is all... **


End file.
